


Check-Up

by curtainsup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, D/s, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sounding, Speculum, Urethral Play, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainsup/pseuds/curtainsup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fido's owner takes him for a thorough examination, including nipple, cock and prostate sensitivity as well as having his virgin asshole checked for tightness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check-Up

"The doctor's ready to see you now, sir," the receptionist said, waving him through to the doctor's office. It was like any other doctor's surgery - magazines in the waiting room, a clean, professional doctor's office with an examination table in the centre. The difference being that Dr. Litt only attended to a very specific clientele.

Timothy stood, thanking the receptionist with a quick grin. Timothy was a charming boy - at twenty-two, this was his first pet - a present from his father. He wanted to make sure that he did everything right, that the pet got all his shots and that they set up monthly health checks. He wanted to make sure that he looked after his new pet perfectly, wanted to make his father proud.

Pulling on his leash, Timothy guided his pet into the doctor's office. "Come on, Fido," he said, his voice low and commanding. His father had told him that you had to be firm right from the start, that you had to establish yourself as alpha male or they would try and push boundaries. He knew better than to expect anything less than immediate obedience - if his pet didn't obey, it would be punished severely.

Fido crawled toward the office, trying to keep up as best he could. He was a cute pet, with dark brown eyes and floppy brown hair. The only thing he wore was a tail plug, his tail 'wagging' with every movement he made, his cock dangling soft between his legs, his body pale and completely smooth. He was boyish and cute, and new enough to this that being naked still made him blush. He knew better than to disobey his master - he knew that would only bring pain.

They entered the office together, the doctor looking up from his studies. He was an older man, though still virile. He had wrinkles around his blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. He was quick to smile, looking over his new client professionally.

"My, my," the doctor said, his voice low and friendly. "I take it he's new?" he asked, raising his eyes to Timothy. Dr. Litt was a handsome man - despite his age, he hadn't lost any of his good looks. He was confident, and he loved his job.

"Yeah, I just got him earlier today. I wanted to bring him in for examination and vaccination immediately," Timothy said, reaching down and rubbing a hand through Fido's hair. "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Adorable," Dr. Litt agreed, unable to take his eyes off the new pet. "Why don't you put him up on the table? I'm assuming you want a full examination, including sensitivity. Is he a virgin?"

"Of course," Timothy said, nodding his head. "We were assured that he was trained by the best, and that he was left fully intact and virginal, but I'd like a sensitivity and tightness test all the same, just to be sure. My father wants to make sure that he got his money's worth." Timothy patted the examination table.

Trembling, Fido hopped up onto it obediently. He was nervous - he'd been trained, but he'd never been examined like this before. The tail plug was the biggest thing he'd ever had in his ass, and it wasn't much more than a finger. And he had no idea what a 'sensitivity test' entailed.

"Understandable," the doctor said, watching the pet tremble with a smile. He reached for his gloves, snapping them on slowly, relishing the anticipation. It wasn't often that he got to examine one this pretty, nor this new. He was going to enjoy himself.

Dr. Litt started by checking Fido's eyes, ears and teeth. "Very good, very good," he murmured to himself. "Excellent teeth, though we can have those removed if he proves to be unruly. I had the procedure done just last week to Mr. Lawrence's bitch, Lavender. He says that she's much more pleasant to face fuck now that those pesky teeth aren't in the way." He pulled Fido's mouth open until the pet's jaw ached, inspecting him carefully.

"We'll see," Timothy said. "He seems like a timid creature - well trained, so it may not be necessary." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching the examination with interest.

"Mmm, sometimes, even if they're not a biter, they can't help their teeth grazing you, which isn't pleasant. Of course, you can just use open-mouthed gags to keep his teeth out of the way as a short term solution, but if you're ever looking for something more permanent, we can yank his teeth. I'd offer the same discount to you as your father, of course." Dr. Litt grabbed a speculum, fitting it in behind Fido's teeth and opening it carefully, stretching the pet's jaw open painfully before pushing his fingers inside. He checked the gag reflex, sinking his fingers into Fido's throat.

Fido choked and gagged, his hands twisting in his lap, tears coming to his eyes at the pain of having his jaw stretched open. It was a persistent ache, not helped by the way the doctor roughly finger-fucked his throat. He tried to swallow around the fingers, but he couldn't help choking, his throat tightening as he gagged.

"Nice, tight throat," Dr. Litt said, pulling his fingers out. "You'll enjoy that, no doubt." He left the speculum in, tutting at the pet drooled all over himself. "Dirty creatures. I hope he's not a drooler. I suppose such a perfect specimen has to have a flaw somewhere." He slid his hands down over the pet's chest, twisting and pinching his nipples until they were tight and hard.

Shuddering, Fido whimpered - his nipples were exquisitely sensitive, sending bolts of sensation down his body. His cock twitched eagerly to attention even as his jaw ached fiercely. He flushed with humiliation at the doctor's words, but with the speculum keeping his mouth open, he couldn't stop himself from drooling all over his chin.

"Sensitive nipples," the doctor noted. He grabbed a clamp, snapping it closed on Fido's hard nipple, watching as the pet's back arched and he howled. Dr. Litt nodded to himself and added a second clamp, tightening them both until Fido whimpered, whined and twitched. "Very sensitive nipples." The doctor looked down at the pet's hard, twitching cock. "Look, see how excited it gets him? He'll respond very well to nipple play. Nipple torture will be a good punishment for him, too," Dr. Litt said, pulling at the clamps until Fido let out a hoarse scream of pain.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen one with nipples that sensitive before," Timothy said. He sat down in one of the chairs and reached down, rubbing himself slowly through his pants. "You don't mind, do you, doctor? The thrill of discovery is very... stimulating."

Dr. Litt released the pet's nipples and looked around at the young owner. "No, no, go ahead, feel free," he said. "I can certainly understand that this could all be a little overwhelming, especially for a first time owner." Leaving Fido's nipples painfully clamped, he slid his hands down over the pet's stomach, checking him over carefully for any imperfections. "He's got a little birthmark in his thigh here, but I'd say it's more endearing than a blemish. Still, I can get it removed by laser, if you desire it. I know that some owners like their pets to be absolutely flawless." He reached for Fido's balls, rolling them carefully between his fingers, watching as the pet's cock twitched and jumped.

"His testicles are intact - we can fix him for you, if you like. If your father has any female pets, there is a risk of impregnation if you don't keep a close enough eye on your animals." The doctor gave a quick squeeze to Fido's balls, eliciting a pained whimper from the pet. "Of course, if you want to stud him, or if you want to keep his balls for personal reasons, that's fine. But we do take care of those kinds of alterations at this surgery. Or any alterations you might require."

"As long as he doesn't prove himself too troublesome, I think I'd like to keep him intact, at least for now," Timothy said, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his palm over the bulge in his slacks. "He's a fine specimen - he could fetch a fair bit as a stud, and I do like it when they can come. So much more entertaining that way."

"Ah, yes, I've got many a client that has the same opinion as you on that," Dr. Litt said, nodding his head in agreement. "Though I'm not sure that your father will agree if Fido starts breeding his bitches. I suppose if he proves unruly and you want him to keep his balls, you'll just have to keep him locked away from the females. They can't help themselves, you know." The doctor lubed up his gloved palm before stroking Fido slowly, feeling the pet's cock jump and twitch in his hand. He pulled the foreskin back, exposing the pink, sensitive head. "Ah, foreskin's intact. That's nice, you don't see that a lot. That means the glans and slit will be nice and sensitive. Of course, if you require it, I can remove the foreskin. But I recommend you leave it, especially if you're into cock torture. They're so much more sensitive that way. See?" He rubbed his fingers lightly over the head, circling the little piss slit slowly, watching as it twitched.

Fido panted and gripped the edge of the table, arching into the touch, his body awash with sensation. His jaw was in agony, his nipples clamped tightly and burning, his cock so hard that it itched and ached. He was expressly forbidden from touching himself and it had been two weeks since his last milking - his trainers had wanted him nice and horny for his new owner. He whined hopefully.

"Yes, yes," Dr. Litt said, slapping the pet's thigh. "Down, boy. I'll milk you when we're done." He paused. "If that's what you wish, of course, Tim." Moving away from the table, he opened a drawer, retrieving a metal box. Opening it, he revealed a selection of slim metal rods, ranging from slimmer than a pencil to as thick as a finger.

"If you would," Timothy said, nodding his head. "I want to make sure of full sexual function before I take him home."

"Understandable," the doctor said, pulling out one of the slimmer rods. "I'm just going to make sure his urethra is clear - no obstructions." He lubed the sound up and pulled Fido's foreskin back, revealing the sensitive head and the twitching piss slit. Pre-cum pooled at the tip. Dr. Litt teased the sound around the slit, dipping it in gently like he might insert it before pulling it out again. He repeated this a few times before guiding the rod slowly into the tiny hole slowly, inch by inch.

Fido had never taken a sound before. He looked down anxiously as it circled his oh-so-sensitive piss slit. He knew that he liked it when someone touched him there, but he'd never had something inside him like that. He panted, his toes curling as the doctor teased him with it. Eventually, the man guided it into him, and Fido groaned gutturally at the feeling. It was so sensitive down there, even more sensitive than the outside of his cock. Having that little hole stuffed felt so good and hurt all at once, burning and itching as it stretched him out, the cool, smooth metal sinking deeper and deeper into his aching dick as his cock ate it greedily. Lube and pre-cum oozed up around the sound as at least eight inches of it disappeared into his throbbing dick. Fido looked at the box desperately - if one of the thinnest sounds felt this intense, he couldn't even imagine what the biggest ones felt like.

"Oh, he likes that," Dr. Litt said, pulling the sound out carefully. It was covered in pre-cum, white streaks clinging to the metal. "I'd recommend urethral play with this one, he seems to enjoy it a great deal. I can't feel any obstructions." He let the metal sink back into Fido's dick, watching as gravity took over. Every time the pet clenched, the sound squirted out a couple of inches before sinking back down again, fucking Fido's cock in sweet, slick slides.

Fido whimpered, his hands clenching desperately so he wasn't tempted to do something stupid like touch himself. It felt so good as the sound squirted in and out of his cock. He looked down at himself, moaning as he saw the metal gleam at the tip before disappearing back inside him. He was so hard that he ached, and he thought maybe he could come from this alone, but his master hadn't given him permission to. His cock twitched and bounced as he shivered from the stimulation, finding the sight of his own dripping, rock hard cock arousing in itself.

"Yeah, he definitely likes that," Timothy said, groaning and rubbing his cock slowly, fingering the head as he watched his pet shudder and whimper. "Is there a way you can keep it in there while you examine him?"

"Certainly," Dr. Litt said, pulling out a cock plug. He fitted it carefully into place, sliding the tip inside of Fido's sensitive urethra before fitting the ring into place, keeping the sound plugged deep inside of the pet's cock. Hidden away, it still moved every time Fido clenched and relaxed, fucking his cock on the inside, stimulating him even though they couldn't see it.

Having the sound plugged inside his cock made Fido pant. He was so aroused that he didn't quite know what to do with himself, his skin tingling and his cock pulsing. He could feel the sound sliding, rubbing against the inside of his cock, the slick metal pulling sensation after sensation from him until he was a shivering, moaning mess. Through training, he'd never been this aroused and it showed - his skin was flushed, his chest heaving, his clamped nipples hurting every time he moved.

The doctor squeezed the pet's rock hard dick and let out a low chuckle. "I think I'd better slip a cock ring on, or he'll come before I'm even done with the examination," he said, shaking his head. "He looks like he's ready to explode just from the sound." Reaching for a cock ring, he snapped it into place, separating Fido's balls from his body, adding in a ball spreader so that each of the pet's balls were separated and defined, the skin pulled tight. He added a couple of weights to really pull Fido's balls down away from his body, making sure that he wouldn't come until they wanted him to.

Fido whined - having his balls confined made them ache sharply. He looked down at himself, twitching at the way his rock hard cock pointed for his navel. His balls were smooth and separated out, pulled tight. With that on, there was no way he would be coming, and he ached to release a hot load.

"Right, time for your shots," Dr. Litt said, turning away. "Little scratch." The first few shots were just immunisations, and the doctor got those out of the way quickly. "I'm going to administer something special," the doctor said. "Just something to make him more sensitive. I don't believe in animal cruelty, and this shot will make sure that his pleasure far outweighs his pain. The effects last a few hours, so he'll be extra fun when you get him home. Of course, I have vials for sale on the stand by reception, if you feel like buying. Lots of clients think it's worth the money, but I'll leave that for you to decide." He gave Fido the last shot.

Within minutes, Fido felt it. He moaned quietly, his eyes glazing over, his chest heaving. What had been almost bearable before suddenly seemed impossible. His whole body was on fire, his nipples shooting pleasure and pain down to his dripping dick. His cock twitched and throbbed to the beat of his heart, the sound trapped away inside him making his breath come in sharp pants. He arched his hips, helplessly reaching for his aching dick. Even the leather wrapped around his bound balls was stimulating.

"Ah, don't think it's bad training." Dr. Litt caught the pet's hands, keeping Fido from touching his straining dick. "He's over-stimulated. It drives them crazy. No amount of training would keep him from trying to touch himself. It's very potent. The poor boy must be losing his mind with that sound in his dick. Just look at him. He's ready to explode. Of course, he won't be doing that until I've checked his prostate thoroughly."

Timothy let out a low groan. "Fuck," he gasped out, spurting inside his slacks, messing his underwear, his hips arching. "Damn it." He'd meant to save himself, but seeing his new pet squirm was so stimulating that he couldn't help himself. "Well, feel free to tie his hands so he doesn't touch himself."

"Of course," Dr. Litt said. He tied Fido's hands carefully behind his back before helping the pet to kneel on the table. The doctor arranged Fido so that he was using his shoulders as a brace, his ass up in the air, his legs spread, his balls dangling and stretched down thanks to the weights, his cock so hard it was up against his stomach.

"Right, I'm doing to examine how tight he is, first." The doctor parted Fido's buttocks with his thumbs, exposing the pet's entrance to the air. He eased the tail plug out of the Fido’s ass, feeling the pet shudder involuntarily beneath him. Dr. Litt set the plug aside and patted the pet’s hip soothingly as he examined his hole. It was nice and tight - small and pink. Lubing up a finger, he teased it around the tiny hole, watching as it clenched and twitched. Carefully, he inserted the finger all the way up to the knuckle, feeling the way it clenched around him tightly.

"Yes, beautifully tight," Dr. Litt said, ignoring how the pet panted and twitched under him, fighting against his restraints helplessly as he desperately tried to touch his aching cock. "I'm just going to check his prostate." He carefully slid a second finger inside, stretching Fido out slightly.

Fido was in a world of hellish lust. He moaned gutturally as he felt the doctor insert a second finger into his ass. His hole clenched greedily around the two slick, latex-covered fingers. The stretch of it burned slightly - he'd never had more than one finger and that tail plug up there before. But with the aphrodisiac in his system, the pain of being opened up by those two fingers just felt good, his cock jerking underneath him. He groaned and whimpered, jumping as he felt the doctor touch a special place inside him that made him want to come on the spot. Only the snug leather and the weights on his balls were stopping him. The doctor touched it again, and then started to massage it slowly, making Fido tense and cry out. His hips started to jerk as he tried to fuck the air helplessly, his cock throbbing so hard that he thought it would burst, the sound sliding slickly inside his urethra as the doctor manipulated his body mercilessly.

"Nearly there, boy," Dr. Litt said, slipping his fingers from Fido's ass. "He's very responsive to prostate stimulation. Everything looks fine. I'm just going to open him up and take a quick look."

Reaching for a second speculum, Dr. Litt opened up the pet's buttocks and slid the instrument carefully inside. He started to open Fido up, stretching the pet's ass out painfully, working him open with the cold, unforgiving metal.

"Not too much, Doctor," Timothy said. "I want to feel it when I fuck him later. No point buying a virgin if his hole is ruined by you first." He leaned back in his seat, sighing happily like a man that had enjoyed a satisfying orgasm.

"Don't worry," Dr. Litt said. "He'll be plenty tight when I'm through." He opened the Fido up a little more, stretching him more than two fingers, but not enough to impede Timothy's later pleasure.

Fido whined and panted against the table. The feel of having his ass stretched out was uncomfortably erotic. It hurt enough that his ass ached and burned, but his cock throbbed and drooled like it welcomed the pain. Maybe some part of him did. Between his aching Jaw, his clamped nipples and the speculum stretching out his ass, he was in plenty of pain. Despite that, he was still rock hard and so turned on that he couldn't help flexing his hips forward a few times, searching for something to rub his dick against.

The doctor tutted and slapped the pet's thigh. "Keep still," he said. "I can't take a look with you squirming around." He aimed a small flash light up Fido's ass, watching as the pet clenched around the speculum, futilely trying to close his asshole. The metal held him open - there was no give in it. It kept Fido spread open and helpless whilst Dr. Litt examined him.

After a few moments, the doctor nodded. "Everything looks fine," he said. "He seems to react to the aphrodisiac well, I'd definitely recommend that you take some home with you." He pulled the speculum out of Fido's ass carefully before setting it aside to be sterilised. The pet's hole clenched immediately into that tight, tiny pink pucker again. The doctor smiled, imagining the fun that Timothy was going to have fucking that tight little ass. Especially with Fido in such a horny, eager state. Normally, a pet might be a little nervous about its first fucking, but with the aphrodisiac in his system, Fido would offer up his ass like a bitch in heat.

"Well, I suppose I'd better finish up. I'm sure nothing's wrong with his sexual function, but it doesn't hurt to be thorough," Dr. Litt said, releasing Fido's balls from their leather confines. They immediately tightened up close to the pet's body, ready to release their load. The doctor then pulled the plug from Fido's urethra, setting that aside to be sterilised along with the speculum.

Just the act of having his bound balls released and the plug drawn from his twitching piss hole was nearly enough to make Fido come. He panted against the table, moaning deliriously as he waited eagerly to be milked. His whole body tingled with anticipation. He could feel his balls drawing close up to his body, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the steel table he was kneeling on. The sound was still inside, shifting and sliding around inside his sensitive urethra, making him whimper and twitch. He was so close that a single touch would send him over the edge, and he fought to give himself that, straining against the padded cuffs around his wrists.

"You're leaving the sound in?" Timothy asked, sounding surprised. He watched as the doctor lubed up his fingers again.

"Oh, yes. It won't hurt him any to come with it in - he'll just squirt it onto the table, and I think Fido here enjoys having it fucking his cock," the doctor said, patting the pet's ass fondly. "I do classes on safe urethral play every Wednesday morning, if you're interested. I'm starting a new course next week. You get a complimentary kit of medical sounds at the end of it. Well worth the expense, in my opinion. And I think your pet will enjoy your new expertise greatly. Sounding is one of those things that can be wonderful if you know what you're doing, but I've had too many pets in here with bad infections or obstructions. If you're going to do it, you have to do it right." Dr. Litt glanced over at Timothy. "And it would be a shame not to do it with this one. It's been a while since I've seen a pet so responsive to having his cock violated. Now, boy, settle down and stop struggling or I'll have to give you a sedative."

When Fido stopped struggling against his restraints, the doctor slid two lubricated, gloved fingers back into the pet. He was still deliciously tight. Dr. Litt lingered for a moment, his cock twitching in his slacks. Luckily, his white doctor's coat hid his hard cock from Timothy's view. After a few seconds, the doctor slid his fingers in deeper and crooked them, expertly finding Fido's prostate. He massaged firmly, in much the same manner he had when he was doing the prostate exam.

Fido panted and quivered on the table as he felt the doctor's fingers violating his ass again. This time, he knew what to expect, and he craved it. Even the ache of having his tight hole stretched open felt good to him. He tensed and moaned with anticipation, giving a full body shudder when the doctor's fingers finally found that spot inside him. The feeling overwhelmed him, his clamped nipples throbbing in tandem with his cock, his ass clenching greedily around those fingers as the doctor rubbed him, sending intense pleasure through his body. It only took seconds before Fido gave a high pitched whine, his body tensing up and his toes curling. The sound hit the table with a clatter, metal hitting metal. Come burned through his cock, stinging his irritated urethra as he spurted across the table. The sting of it just made him come harder, his ass rippling and squeezing around the doctor's fingers like he was trying to milk them. He moaned, whimpered and gasped, shuddering and twitching his way through the best orgasm of his young life. Finally, the orgasm tapered off, his cock oozing its last few drips of come as Fido relaxed, the chrome table covered in pearly droplets.

The doctor slid his fingers from the pet's tight ass with a chuckle. “Definitely nothing wrong with his sexual function,” he said. He slipped the tail plug back into Fido’s hole, watching it wag as the pet clenched around it, shuddering with ecstasy as aftershocks ripped through his body. Dr. Litt unclipped the nipple clamps carefully, Fido whimpering at the pain of blood flowing back into his sensitive nipples. Finally, the doctor removed the drool-covered speculum from Fido's mouth and wiped his chin and neck. When he was done, he stripped off his gloves, dropping them in the trash. He unlocked the cuffs from the pet's wrist and lowered Fido from the table onto the floor. "Everything looks fine, Tim," he said, looking down at the shuddering, panting pet at his feet.

"Thanks for everything, Doctor," Tim said, getting up and shaking the man's hand. "And I think I will take you up on those Wednesday classes."

"Wise choice, boy, wise choice," Dr. Litt said, smiling and giving Timothy's hand a firm squeeze. "Bring him back in a month for a check-up. You can settle up with Hilary in reception, where there's a range of products you can buy to enhance your experience with your new pet. Judging by his responsiveness, you're going to have a lot of fun when you get home." The doctor winked and grinned, showing Timothy and Fido out of his office and into the waiting room.

"Thanks again, Doctor," Timothy said, leashing his pet and walking him carefully out of the waiting room back to reception. Poor Fido was still dazed from his milking, shuddering now and again as the tail plug stimulated him. His cock was still hard, slapping his stomach as he hurried to keep up with his new owner.

"No problem, Tim. Julia, come get this mess cleaned up before my next patient arrives, will you?" His next patient had been registered at his practice for a year, and Dr. Litt looked forward to seeing how wide he could stretch Jakey’s asshole this visit.


End file.
